The Heart Wants What It Wants
by Soldier Of The Mist
Summary: When Katherine Winters and her family move into Gravity Falls, she never knew what to expect there. Especially in the Mystery Shack where she meets the Pine Twins. What happens when she starts falling for Dipper? Will Dipper fall for her too? Well, you have to read to find out. [Dipper x OC]
1. Meeting The Pines

**Hey guys!**

**This is my first ****_Gravity Falls _****fanfic, but I have read a few of them (Mostly Dipper/OC).**

**I am really excited to write this story and sorry for any mistakes made in the story.**

**Luna: This will be a Dipper/OC fanfic. If you don't like, don't read.**

**Soldier: Please review but not too harshly if you don't like it.**

**Dipper: This will be set four years in the future, so Mabel and I will be sixteen.**

**Mabel: Sixteen! I still haven't completed my stuff animal collection. I promised myself I would before turning sixteen!**

**Soldier: Calm down, Mabel! Luna, do the disclaimor.**

**Luna: Soldier Of The Mist does not own ****_Gravity Falls. _Sorry if characters are OOC.**

**Soldier: Enjoy!**

_Katherine's POV_

"Where's my teddy bear!"

"Give it back!"

"Gravity Falls is that way, Owen."

"No honey, it's that way."

"Sadie! You're going to break it!"

An other day in a van full of angry kids and confused parents. We have been traveling on the road for the last six days which was only supposed to be a three hour long drive. I looked outside trying to ignore all the noise in the car. I only saw the usual trees, lakes, gnomes-wait. WHAT?!

I peered out only to see a group of small men run through the bushes on the side of the road. A gnome with a brown beard waved at me before leaving. I looked at my brother, Nathan, who was trying to get his PSP out of our sister's hand.

"Did you see that?" I said in disbelief.

Nathan looked out the window. His blue eyes searching the area. He was the oldest of of us all. He was the eighteen-year-old genius of the family. He didn't look like it with his bad boy looks, but he was a nerd at heart. After a while of searching, he looked back at me. "What am I looking for exactly, Kathy?" he said in a bored tone.

"The gnomes! They were right there. I swear on the river Styx, I saw them. They jumped throught those bushes," I desperately said while pointing at the bushes. Olivia, the five-year old, immediantly perked up at the word gnomes.

"Gnomes! You mean those little men with the pointy hats nd beards that mom had in our old garden? I want to see them! Where are they?!"

She looked out the window shoving Sadie back. Sadie let out a puff of air when she made contact with her seat. Her brown hair starting to untangle from her braid. "Olivia! Careful! I almost dropped the PSP!"

"I want to see the gnomes!"

Sadie sent me annoyed look. She started to finger her necklace as she usually does when she is annoyed. Sadie was the sporty one. Her life always involves a bit of competition. She would always try to be the best in everything. She also always expected to be bowed down by every person she meets. What did you expect from a seventeen-year-old girl? **[A/N: No offence to any seventeen-year old girls reading this]**

"Olive, I think Kat was only joking about the gnomes, so why don't you sit back and let me breath!" she yelled at Olivia frustrated.

Olivia pouted and sat back. I shook my head at Sadie. She ignored me and continued picking her necklace. I looked out the window again. Why doesn't anyone believe me whenever I mention something like this. They would always blame my obsession over mystery novels. I looked to see the sign of Gravity Falls.

**Welcome to**

**GRAVITY FALLS**

"We're here kids! Welcome to our new home!" Dad told us with delight. We all looked out to see a small town. The town was full of people of all different types. There was a red headed girl with a green plaid shirt joking around with a group of teens. There was a man with a wood pecker on his shoulder arguing about something. A white haired boy wearing an orange suit was picking up trash. There were too many others to described.

We passed many shops until we came to a dirt path. The path was full of moving shadows of trees extending their branches as if to grab us from the road. We continued our way until at last we reached a small house. I thought it was a house until I saw the name on the roof. The Mystery Shack (or the Mystery Hack, for the S was not hung up) was a simple one story house except for all the tour buses that came.

People were going in or out of the Shack with different items in their hands or dragging their children through the door.

"Mom, what are we doing here? I thought we were staying at an apartment," I asked confused.

"We were until a friend of mine decided we could stay at his home for a while," she said with a smile.

Sadie scoffed. "Are you sure he didn't say dump?"

Dad gave her a stern look before exiting the car. We all followed him out when we saw a man with an eye patch. He was wearing a suit and raising his cane when he spoke,"Welcome to the Mystery Shack!"

"Hello, Mr. Pines. I'm Owen Winters. My wife called you a few days ago-" he was interrupted before he could finish.

"Yes, I remember. Nice to see you again, Annabelle. Oh, I see you brought your children too. Speaking of children, kids get down here and meet our new house mates!"

Even from a distance, I heard a squeal come from the attic of the shack. I waited until a girl with a sweater came rushing down from the Shack before crashing on the ground. Before I could help, she immediantly sprang up.

Her hair was a shade lighter than mine and was full of leaves from landing on small pile. Her sweater read _Don't Stop Unbelieving_ with neon colors. She smiled enthusiasticly.

"Hi! My name is Mabel! I like sweaters, candy, and my pet pig, Waddles. I can already tell we will be best friend forever!" she said without taking a breath.

I stood a bit stunned before answering. "Hi, um, I'm Katherine but call me Kathy. Um, I love candy too?" I answered with a question, awkwardly.

Her smile widened even more. She quickly took hold of me and gave me a hug. She has quite a strong grip.

"You need to meet my brother, Dipper. He also carries a journal,"she points at my song book,"-but his contains weird drawings and stuff."

"Mabel!" a voice behind her said.

I stared at the newcomer. It was a boy my age, sixteen, with messy brown hair just like Mabel's. The boy was wearing a worn out hat, a red shirt, and ripped blue jeans. He was a few inchers taller than me. He was probably six feet tall. He was muscular but not too buff. He probably got it from running.

I had to admit, he was cute.

Did I just think that?

Nope. Scratch that. Forget what I said. Lock it and throw away the key.

Any way, Mr. Pines (or Grunkle Stan as he wants us to call him) properly introduced us to Dipper and Mabel Pines. The twins.

He sent us (Dipper, Mabel, Olivia, and I) to the Mystery Shack while Nathan and Sadie went to town. When we entered the store, Olivia ran around to see every merchandise on display.

"Sorry, she likes looking at new things wherever we go," I told them as I scoop her up. She protested as I did.

"It's fine. That's what every kid does here at the Shack. She is actually one of the only kids that hasn't broken anything yet," Dipper informed me. I nodded

Olivia continued to protest by pounding her fist on my back. She stilled a minute later. Thinking she was asleep, I coninued to carry her until she bit me with her fang-like teeth.

I yelped and dropped her. She took her chance and ran around the Shack searching for more items. While I was checking my shoulder, she grabbed an orange-red eyeball and admired it. She quickly got bored with it and let it fall. Before I could catch it, it hit the ground and shattered into a million pieces.

I looked at the Pine Twins and said one word.

"Oops."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please inform me if their was a mistake in the text.**

**Luna: Please review if you like it.**

**Soldier: See ya, guys!**


	2. Blackmail And Sleeping Arrangements

**Hey guys!**

**I recieved only one favorite and follower (_Sibunasiren10 )_, but that's ok.**

**I just want people to read my story, but I would really appreciate it if you reviewed, favorite, and/or follow.**

**Dipper: Have any of you seen the commercial of the newest _Gravity Falls_ episode?**

**Soldier: (_Raises hand) _**

**Mabel: He's talking to the readers.**

**Soldier: Fine. Luna, do the disclaimor.**

**Luna: Soldier Of The Mist does not own Gravity Falls.**

_Katherine's POV_

After the incident, we quickly collected the pieces of the eye into a pile before anyone saw the mess. Mabel scooped up the pile and slid it under the rug. Olivia looked down in guilt and fear."You are so lucky we have an other one of these," Dipper told Olivia.

"I'm sorry," Olivia said tearing up a bit. I narrowed my eyes at her. She better not be doing what I think she's doing.

Mabel noticed and quickly gave her a hug. "Hey, don't worry. It was an accident. How about I show you my pet, Waddles?" she asked.

Olivia looked up with excitement in her eyes and nodded. Mabel took her by the hand and dragged her to the next room. I groaned as my suspicions were confirmed.

She was faking.

She was the actress of the family. She can use her acting skills to get away from any trouble she gets in. I might as well explain why I tell you all of my family's talents. My family is full of talents like art magic and etc.. That I can never ignore. You might think this is cool and all, but it's not. It can be a pain in the butt.

We all use our talents in different scenarios. Most of them annoy me. I can even make a list or even a book about it. I thought of a memory of Sadie's talent used against me.

* * *

_March 1, 2013_

_The Sporty Blackmail_

_'Why did the cookie jar had to be so high?' I mentally groaned. I was currently stretching over the counter trying to reach the jar of cookies. _

_I came back from being at Lia's house when a sudden craving for cookies came to me, but I had a problem. Mom won't give us a cookie(s) until we completed our chores. So, I quickly got a chair and stood on it to get the jar._

_"A little more. Just a bit more," I told myself before grabbing the jar._

_I was about to open the lid when a voice spoke behind me._

_"What are you doing?" Sadie asked making me drop the jar. I stared as the jar crashed on the floor shattering into pieces. Sadie and I quickly gathered around the mess._

_We stared at each and took a quick peek at the door. Sadie bolted towards the exit, but I latched myself to her leg. Sadie was frustrated as she tried to take a step._

_"Let go of my leg!"_

_"Please, don't tell mom! I will do anything!""_

_"Anything?" she asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded furiously. She smiled . "How about this? If I win a game of soccer, you will clean my room for a week. If you win, I will not tell mom about this, and I will get you that phone you wanted."_

_"Fine," I said without hesitation. We went outside for the game of soccer. No surprise._

_I lost._

* * *

"Kathy! Kathy"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Dipper was waving his hands in front of my face in concern.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked a bit dazed.

"I said do you need to get your stuff?" he repeated his sentence.

I nodded before heading to the van. Dipper followed me to the back of the van when I was suddenly ran over by a pink animal. I looked up to see a snout sniffing me.

"Waddles, get off of her!" Dipper shouted at the pig.

The pig was off me in less than a second. I sat up and saw Dipper holding a squealing pig. I laughed as Waddles licked a startled Dipper.

I heard footsteps in the background. I saw a flushed Olivia and a worried Mable run across the crowds of tourist.

"Waddles, there you are! I thought you got caught by the pt-mhmhm," Mabel said in a quickly muffled voice as Dipper covered her mouth.

"Animal control," Dipper said his voice wavering a bit.

I noticed that Dipper interrupts Mabel on certain topics like these. I let it slide, but still kept a small amount of suspion. I opened the back of the van to get our stuff.

I took out a pink bag with stickers and handed it to its owner. Olivia happily took it. I was busy taking out a black suitcase when someone yelled,"BOO!"

I jumped so high that I bumped my head on the opened door. I rubbed my now injured head as I watch Nathan smile in satisfaction. Sadie was rolling on floor laughing her butt off.

I put a strand of brown hair behind my ear. I was about to hit Nathan with the black suitcase when our parents called us inside. Maybe later. We all hauled our bags through the house and up to the attic.

I let both of my suitcases drop onto the creaky floor. I looked at the attic to see a room. On the left, there was a bed with a blue cover flooded with pieces of paper and a red book. On the right, there was a bed with a pink covering next to a wall of posters.

The only thing seperating the beds was a drawer in the between them. I looked at my siblings wondering what's going to happen next.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and said in unison," Boys/Girls get the attic."

Before I knew it, there were twins fighting each other on the floor. I stared at them for a second before grabbing Dipper. Sadie and Nathan grabbed a stubborn Mabel a moment later.

Olivia just stared at the scene with amusement. That little girl was just enjoying this.

"Calm down, kids. This isn't how you solve your problems," Nathan interrupted.

The twins stopped fighting but continued to glare at each other.

"There is an easier way to solve this problem," he told them.

I began to smile. I knew where this was headed. This was the way we solved problems like these. I can't wait to begin.

Sadie finally caught on and said,"Nathan's right. We have to solve this like adults!"

Sadie, Nathan, Olivia, and I screamed in unison," PRANK WAR!"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Luna: Please review.**

**Diper and Mabel: That room will be ours.**

**Soldier: Who do you think will win? Please review your answer.**

**Everyone: Bye**


	3. This Is War! Prank War!

**Hey guys!**

**I changed the cover. The cover shows how Katherine looks like excluding the cutting of hair.**

**Besides that-**

**\- I got a few more favorites, followers, and 1 review.**

**YAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Luna: Soldier! Stop being weird!**

**Dipper: Soldier is Mabeling.**

**Mabel: What does that mean?!**

**Grunkle Stan: That twerp doesn't own Gravity Falls**

**Soldier: HEY!**

**Katherine: Soldier apologizes if this chapter isn't good.**

_Katherine's POV_

We were all gathered in the living room about to explain the rules. The twins, sitting on the striped cotton chair, were waiting patiently. They were actually trying to push each other off. Sadie and Nathan were standing on either of it. I was sitting on the yellow carpet plucking it. Olivia was off somewhere probably making a few simple weapons by now.

"Here are the rules. There will be two groups, boys vs girls, and each group with try to disqualify the other by pranking them. The last person standing without anything on the them wins the game," explain Nathan.

"The winner will decide where the loser will sleep without anyone complaining," I added

The twins nodded.

"We have thirty minutes of preparation before we begin. We will start at 6:00 p.m. sharp," Sadie finished up.

Mabel got up the couch causing Dipper to land next to my feet. I tried to muffle my laugh, but it was no use. Dipper sent me a glare revealing his blush.

"What are we waiting for girls? It's time to whoop some boy butt!" Mabel exclaimed before heading out.

I patted Dipper's head before standing up and leaving the room. I followed a confident Sadie out the door and towards the van. Olivia was on the dirt floor pouring flour into a napkin before tying it up. There was a pile of probably twenty of them next to her. Our shadows brought her attention. She gave us a toothy grin. She may be young but can be evilly mature when she wants.

"Hey, guys! Just got a few thing done before starting," she extended her arms showing her arsenal.

"We can see that," Mabel said with a bit of excitement.

After ten minutes of disccusion, we started to set up the plans and acts. I sneaked inside to get ingredients and plastic guns.

I finished loading a plastic gun with tomatoe juice when I saw my watch. It's time. I told the others and gave them each a gun and a handful of Olivia's invention.

"You guys remember the plan?" I ask.

"Duh!"

"Totally!"

"Lets do this!"

"Good that. Only use the guns and smoke bombs when necessary," Mabel whispered.

After that, we seperated to our positions around the area. Olivia and Mabel went inside, Sadie went into the woods, and I roamed around the Shack.

I tried to hear sounds of footsteps, but nothing could be heard. After what felt like an eternity, I heard a few footsteps, heavy and loud. That must be Nathan. He isn't really quiet during these games. I took a peek around the edge and saw Nathan ducking behind a trash can.

I shook my head.

He's an idiot.

Should I give him a chance?

Nope.

I threw a smoke bomb a few feet next him. His surprized look was enough to make me laugh, but I was running towards a pond of mud we created. He threw an object that just barely missed me. It landed with a pop sending up soda.

"Missed!" I taunted him.

Nathan growled. He began muttering swear words when we all heard a scream. Nathan turned around giving me enough time to get the bucket beside me. Nathan noticed and began to run again. I carried the bucket as I continue heading towards the pond. After reaching a reasonable distance, I threw the bucket back making the marbles slide around and under his feet.

He waved his hand around trying to reach anything to prevent from slipping. I jumped out of the way of the Nathan200 Human Rocket to avoide any chance of him dragging me with him.

He slide towards the invisible wire and tripped when he did. He landed with a _thud _on an apple pie.

"You have been pranked," I told him victoriously.

I heard a scream.

OLIVIA! MABEL!

I headed inside and went towards the attic just in time to see Mabel be covered in honey. I look on the right and saw that Olivia was covered in silly string. Dipper was standing victoriously over Mabel. He hasn't noticed me yet.

"Now the only people left are Kathy and Sadie," he said after finishing.

I was about to leave and warn Sadie when I accidently pushed a table, and the vase on it fell making a loud sound.

Dipper turned his head just in time to see me run down the stairs. I was half way down when Dipper threw an egg which ended up hitting the wall.

What's with people and throwing stuff at me?

I took out the gun ready to shoot when he knocked it out of my hand. It landed on the ground breaking into pieces. In a hurry, I threw a smoke bomb on the floor before exiting.

The last thing I heard was Dipper coughing on the ground.

"Sadie! Sadie! Dipper's left. One left!"

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground with Dipper holding me down. I struggled to get out, but he was too heavy.

"Hello, Katherine," he said with a smug smile.

"I would say the same thing, but I can't really breath," I said shrugging. At least tried to.

I saw a flash of brown at the edge of the woods. I noticed her waving at me to continue.

"Before you 'kill' me, I just want to say a few words. Dipper even though I only met you an hour ago, you have been a great friend," Sadie was close,"I want to know, how does it feel to be beaten?"

"What?" he said before being sprayed with tomatoe juice.

I pushed him off of me and gave my sister a high five.

I was about to go inside to tell the others when an egg broke on my hair. I glared at Dipper knowing where he is sleeping tonight. We rounded everyone up in the living room. The boys fidgeted as they waited for the answer.

After a while of whispering, the girls and I stood up straight and gave the answer.

"We decided-" Sadie began.

"-to let you sleep-" Mabel continued.

"-outside!" Olivia and I screamed in unison.

The boys groaned but went up to get a their bags (in Nathan's case: a shower) and went outside. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30.

"We should get ready to go to sleep," I said with a yawn.

We went up and put the two beds to make a bigger one to fit all of us. I moved the pieces of paper and the mysterious red journal before laying down.

The last thing I heard was the sound of crickets and the shouts of pain of the boys.

**I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Dipper: You girls are so cruel.**

**Girls: Deal with it!**

**Soldier: Bye, guys!**

**Luna: R**

**Katherine: &amp;**

**Mable: R**


	4. The Necklace

**Hey, guys!**

**I have no news.**

**Luna: (_Sarcasticly) _That's great.**

**Soldier: Except, that I have ice cream. Cookies N' Cream ice cream.**

**Luna: GIVE ME SOME! (_Starts fighting for ice cream)_**

**Dipper and Mable: Enjoy the story while we stop them.**

**Waddles: _OINK! (Translation: SOLDIER DOES NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS)_**

_Katherine's POV_

I woke up to the sound of a pig's_ oink _and the sound of an energetic Mabel. I sat groggily wondering what is making Mabel so happy. I saw Mabel drinking a pinkish-red drink. It had toys in it which is making me wonder what goes on in her head.

I heard a snore coming from Olivia who was cuddling with her stuffed elephant.

I smiled before looking at Mabel.

"M, what are you doing?" I said trying to fix the mess that was my hair.

"I'm drinking Mabel Juice!" she screamed with energy.

"That's great, but can you be quiet, please? Olivia's sleeping," I told her.

She nodded and returned to her drink. I cautiously got of bed and grabbed my bag from the floor. I looked around for the bathroom to change. After freaking out a Grunkle Stan, I found the bathroom.

I took out a plain white t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and brown boots. I quickly changed, brushed my teeth, and did my other needs.

I went down to the kitchen with everyone dressed and eating. I ruffled Olivia's hair before sitting next to a tired Nathan. My mom set a plate of eggs, bacon, pancakes in front of me as she took away Sadie's phone. I grabbed a bottle of syrup when I caught Dipper's conversation.

"Bill was in my dreams again," he whispered urgently to Mabel.

Mabel spat orange juice on the table in shock. Who exactly is Bill?

Everyone looked stunned before leaving the table their appetites gone. I stood behind before asking,"Who's Bill, Dip?"

Dipper looked at me nervously.

"Bill is Dipper's imaginary friend," Mabel told me. Imaginary friend? _Riiiiiiiggggghhhht._

"Okay. Well, tell me more about this Bill? What happened in your dream?' I asked.

Dipper crumbled under my curious stare. "Bill is a yellow floating one-eyed triangle with a top hat and a red bow tie. He is a dream demon... and that's it"

"The dream?" I urged him to continue.

"Um, I was at an abandoned house. Everything was either destroyed or burned except for the house. I entered the house to see a floating rock surrounded by a group of teenagers. Each teenager was holding different objects. Bill Cipher was talking to them, telling them what to do with each object," Dipper said nervously.

I shivered at the thought. I felt that there was something more. Something that I could never imagine.

"That's all?" Mabel ask picking her sleeve.

"I was woken up before I could see anything else," he said with disappointment and fear.

"Well, um, let's find something to get your mind off of that dream," I said before standing up.

We all went outside to see Grunkle Stan with his suit and cane.

"Kids, time to go to work. Dipper show her the ropes!" he told us before shoving us towards the shop.

I was surprised that I had to work on my second day in Gravity Falls, but I guess that's Grunkle Stan. Dipper took me to the back where a pile of boxes layed. He explained to me to unpack the boxes and set the item on the shelves. I nodded and he left me behind in the dusty room. I grabbed a box labeled **_Bobble Heads_** when I heard something fall. I looked down and saw a necklace. I picked it up and saw that it had a charm of a 6-fingered hand with a jade four on the palm.

I turned the charm and saw _**Katherine W.**_. I put the necklace in my pocket. I'll deal with it later.

The next few hours I was unpacking, setting items on shelves, and helping customers find merchandise.

When I had my break, I went to my room and landed on the bed with a sigh.

I felt the necklace poking my leg, so I took it out. I stared at it wondering what it means. Then, I noticed the red book beside me. I set the necklace next to the book and noticed they both had the 6-fingered hand.

I peered out the door before closing it. I opened up the book to see drawings and writing. In each page, there was a drawing of monsters, like the gnome I saw yesterday morning. I turned back to the first page.

_It hard to belive that it has been six years since I began studying the strange and wonderous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregan._

I flipped a few pages and saw the words in bold:

_**Trust No One**_

I heard footsteps coming towards the room. I quickly put the book back and grabbed my song journal. The person knocked on the door and yelled at him/her to come in.

The door creaked open to see Mabel holding Waddles. She set Waddles down when she saw me on the bed showing me her _BFF_ sweater. Waddles ran towards the bed and licked my face.

"We meet again, Mr. Waddles," I smiled as I rubbed his belly. Waddles let out a squeal of relaxation. Mabel came to my bed and took my journal into her hands. There was nothing special in there. There were only songs I made for a few friends or personal amusement. Mabel handed the book back to me.

"You're a very good song writer. You should sing at the Valentine's Day Festival tomorrow night," she told me with a smile.

I shook my head. "No way, Jose! I would never be caught on stage singing. I have major stage fright. Anyway, wasn't Valentine's Day a few weeks ago?" I said with a bit scared at the thought of singing.

Mabel continued,"Yes but that doesn't matter. I can sing with you or Dipper or your siblings."

I was about to respond when Mabel grabbed my necklace. She stared at my necklace and paled.

"Where did you get this?" Mabel asked her voice wavering.

I hesitated before answering," I found it on the floor when I was unpacking the boxes full of merchandise. It had my name on it."

Mabel didn't answer.

"Mabel, what is really going on in Gravity Falls?" I asked worried.

"Things you can't imagine, Katherine. Things you can't imagine," she finally answered.

She grabbed Waddle and my hand leading me down towards the living room. Dipper was laying there on the chair watching a movie when he noticed us enter.

"Dipper, she needs to know the truth of Gravity Falls," Mabel said holding out the necklace.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Luna: GIVE ME THE ICE CREAM!**

**Soldier: NEVER!**

**Waddles: _OINK _(Translation: R&amp;R)**


	5. Reuniting With An Old Friend

**Hey, guys!**

**It finally snowed a few weeks ago. **

**Bad news. It melted. _:(_**

**Luna: Well, I can create my own Winter Wonderland! (_runs to door and crashes into force field )_**

**Soldier: That's why I couldn't go out there either.**

**Mabel and Dipper: SNOW FIGHT _(Starts throwing snowballs outside)_**

**Luna: How are they outside?!**

**Soldier: I have no idea.**

**Candy: Soldier Of The Mist does not own Gravity Falls.**

_Katherine's POV_

"Gravity Falls isn't a normal town. This town holds many secrets that has never been revealed outside of it. Mabel and I have encountered many creatures. Gnomes, mermen, crazy video game girlfriends, and many others that are even stranger," Dipper explained as he examined the necklace.

"Video game girlfriend?" I ask.

"Long story. Anyway, All that has been ignored by all the towns folk because of the Blind Eye. The Blind Eye created a machine that erases people's memory for years until we destroyed it with the help of Old McGuckett. They didn't know that all that has been written down in the journal. We still haven't figured out who wrote the book," he finished.

"What about the necklace?" Mabel asked. She hadn't said a word since we started speaking.

"I don't know, but I seen the number four's color before. I just can't remember where," Dipper sighed.

I looked at my watch and the screen glowed 8:00 a.m., the end of my break.

I grabbed my necklace from Dipper's hand and thought I felt a small electric shock. I quickly tried to stop my face from heating up.

"I have to go guys. I'll be back in an hour," I told them before running towards the shop.

I blushed all the way there as I thought of what happen.

When I arrived at the shop, Grunkle Stan was counting a large wad of money.

"Hey, kid. I was wondering where you were,"he continued," You can have the rest of the day off. I made enough money today. Soos will take over your shift."

I turned to see a chubby guy with a green shirt and a cap sweeping the floor. He stared at a piece of candy that he swepted, brushed off the dust, and ate it. **[A/N: Would Soos do that? I'm not sure.]**

I cringed a bit. "Are you sure, Grunkle Stan? I don't have anything to do and-," I said before being cut off.

"Yeah, kid. Just go have fun and do whatever kids do for fun these days," he said before shoving me out the door.

_'I did remember to put my bike in the back of the can, right?,' _I thought as I headed towards the van. We really need to start unpacking. I open the back to see flour spread on the floor. I am going to kill Olivia.

I took out my blue bike and rode down Gopher Road's dirt path. There was nothing fun about it unless you count a random bird getting stuck in your hair as fun. After taking the bird out, I arrived at town to see the folks adding decorations. People were setting up streamers, balloons, and in the far distance a field was covered in tents.

I headed down to a movie theater where I saw a girl with familiar red hair laughing with her friends. She turned her head giving a good look at her face. I immediantly smiled.

"Wendy Corduroy? Is that you?"

Wendy turned and her eyes widen. "Katniss?" she said using my old nickname.

I gave her a quick hug before asking,"So this where you have been all along?"

"Yep! What about you Katniss? Why are you in Gravity Falls?"

"Mom's work tranferred her here, so we will be staying for a while," I explained when someone coughed.

We looked back to see the gang of teens there waiting a bit awkwardly.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you to my friends. This is Tambry, Nate, Lee, Thompson, and Robbie," she said gesturing at each one.

Tambry and Robbie had their arms over each other in a loving way. Nate was flicking Thompson's ear who he tries to stop him.

Lee was just standing there uncomfortable with the situation.

"So what movie are ya going to see?" I ask.

"The only good movie there is right now. _MOCKINGJAY PART 1_!" she screamed.

"OH MY GOSH! Really?! Can I come?," I ask with hope.

"Yeah, dude. We wrere just in line to get tickets," she told me before waving the gang to the booth.

* * *

After the movie ended, we headed towards an ice cream parlor. Everyone was hyped up by the sugar they bought at the movies (some sneaked in ), but they wanted to go.

The sky was slowly darkening over Gravity as we arrived at the parlor.

"I hate cliff hangers. I mean I can't understand why they couldn't add at least two more hours," I complained after ordering Cookies N' Cream ice cream.

"Dude, that's like a rule or something, but I getcha. I hate those cliff hangers as much as you do," Wendy replied after stuffing a spoon of chocolate into her mouth

"I can't wait for the next movie to come out," I sighed sadly imagining it all ending.

"Yeah. Enough about the movie. What have you been doing the last fourteen years?" she asked.

"Same old, same old. Hanging out with Lia, watching movies, and etc.. You?"

"Lumberjack competitions, cleaning after dad. The usual."

My phone buzzed startling me. I took out my phone to see twenty messages and five calls from my mom.

**_"You are so grounded when you come back young lady"- Mom_**

"I am so dead," I thought out loud.

I said good-bye to the gang before leaving the parlor and headed straight towards my bike. I pedaled towards my house as fast as my legs could go.

After a few minutes, I arrived at the door of the house. I opened the door (they need to start locking the doors) and saw my mother's red face.

_"Katherine Adeline Winters! _ Where have you been? I have been worried sick! You could have been kidnapped!"

"I know. I thought Grunkle Stan told you I was going to town," I explain choosing my words carefully.

"He did. That is still no excused! You should have told me! Do you know what kind of people are out there!? No! You could have been mugged, kidnapped, and many other things," she said screaming with worry. I can see her grow gray hairs (figuratively) with each thought that passed through her mind.

"YOU ARE GROUNDED!"

"What? Mom, I can't be grounded. I just got a job at the shop, reunited with an old camp friend, and created new ones," I pleaded.

Mom spun around on her heel and headed upstairs.

"I'll do anything!" I pleaded one last time.

My faced me and lifted an eyebrow. "Anything? Well, if you sing at tomorrow's festival, you are free. If not, you will spend the whole month cleaning the whole Shack."

"Fine," I told her before seperating from each other.

I went upstairs and say the twins and my siblings were talking to each other when they noticed me entered.

"Kathy, are you okay?" Mabel asked looking at my pale face.

"Is the singing karoke or on the spot?"

**Sorry for not updating. **

**I hope this chapter makes it up.**

**Luna: Please review**

**Soldier: (_Bangs on window) _Take me with you.**

**Dipper: R**

**Mabel: &amp;**

**Waddles: rrrrRRRRR**

**Luna and Soldier: WADDLES TOO!**


End file.
